saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BRSB-series Arcane Energy Cannons
The BRSB-series Arcane Energy Cannon is a series firearm in Evoked Legends Online. Design This weapon is the result of technology and arcane research, compiled into one deadly weapon. In a similar fashion to the Springfield XDL Mk. V pistols, all BRSB-series weapons store arcane energy in a designated Arcane Magazine, which generate bullets after materials are loaded into said Magazine. Virtually anything can be used as ammunition, provided there is enough of it and that it is in a solid form. All BRSB-series weapons come with a fire selector switch that allows them to fire a single powerful projectile or in multi-round bursts, and either a mechanical or magical agitator; mechanical agitators allow for charge energy faster, while magical agitators prevent overheating. Each BRSB weapon features a sleek, forward-swept design with LED lighting that indicate the weapon's status; red light indicates potential overheating, blue indicates the weapon is ready to fire, yellow indicates an empty "magazine," and red-orange indicates an internal issue with the weapon. If the cannon is unable to fire for any reason, the safety systems will lock the trigger mechanism is activated, and the cannon will not be able to fire. The weight of the weapon's trigger pulls can be retuned to match the user's preference, with programmable firing rate options that allow the weapon to fire a single, powerful blast or a rapid barrage of projectiles with a single pull. The BRSB-series of weapons includes the following designs: * BRSB-16 Compact Arcane Energy Handgun: The pistol design, with the option of a standard Arcane Magazine or an "Arcane Cylinder" for a pseudo-revolver. The average projectile capacity of a BRSB-16 is 10 rounds, though there are ways to increase and decrease this capacity; this capacity fluctuation applies to all BRSB weapons. * BRSB-17 Arcane Energy Rifle: Akin to an assault rifle design, this highly-modular design is optimized for semi-automatic fire and three-round burst, with a 30-round average capacity. ** BRSB-17 Sniper variant: This variant of the BRSB-17 is based on a sniper rifle, channeling high-powered projectiles in favor of rapid fire with a 7-round average capacity. ** BRSB-17 Compact Rifle: A sub-machine gun design, essentially a compact version of the standard BRSB-17. * BRSB-18 Arcane Energy Scatter Cannon: This design fires a spread of projectiles, just like a shotgun. This variant features an Arcane Magazine Tube, with any material for ammunition transmuted into a cylindrical form to fit into the feeding system. * BRSB-6000 Arcane Energy Chain-gun The largest, strongest BRSB design, resembling a mini-gun. It has a large, vacuum-like backpack component that rapidly converts materials into ammunition to fire. * All of these weapons have pirated variants made by the Damasu-kai, which are as follows: * DMSD-17 Arcane Energy Rifle ** DMSD-17 Compact Arcane Energy Rifle * DMSD-18 Arcane Energy Scatter Cannon ** DMSD-18 Compact Arcane Energy Scatter-rifle * DMSD-19 Arcane Energy Hunting Rifle * DMSD-42 Compact Arcane Energy Cannon Known Users and Custom Variants Note: the custom variants will be listed next to their designated user IF said user's variant is unique to him or her. Users w/Custom Variants (If applicable) * Kurenai - BRSB-16, modified pair: "Ruby & Lapis" * The Sin Squadron ** Ira - BRSB-17 Sniper modified: "Medusa" ** Acedia - BRSB-17 modified: "Nekomata" ** Luxuria - BRSB-6000 modified: "Aphrodite" * Damasu-kai Yakuza members ** Kurokage - DMSD-17 Compact, modified pair: "Amethyst and Topaz" ** Chaser - DMSD-X0 Arcane Energy Weapon hybrid (Hybrid of DMSD-manufactured weapons) Gallery Trivia * 15 prior attempts at creating the BRSB weapons failed until the success of the BRSB-16, with further research into this Arcane Energy Cannon tech yielding the BRSB-17, BRSB-18, and BRSB-6000. The BRSB-6000 is capable of shooting 6,000 rounds per second, hence its numbering. * BRSB-6000 Chain-guns are hard to come by because they have been produced in limited quantities that only military forces or authorized PMCs can wield. * The Damasu-kai Yakuza variants are all pirated versions of the official military variants, with unrestricted features that result in the weapons dealing damage to the user and their target. Their attempts to "manufacture" a BRSB-6000 knock-off is due to the limited quantities of the weapon in question. All known attempts to make this "DMSD-9001" chain-gun so far have failed miserably. * Research into a potential rocket-launcher-like BRSB model is being done. So far, there has been no success. * The extended "magazines" and "suppressors" on Amethyst and Topaz are merely cosmetics, though the suppressors do actually function as suppressors while the "magazines" allow for extra space in the weapons that allow Kurokage to modify the programming in the weapons to extend the ammo capacity to a certain extent. * Chaser's DMSD-X0 has its numbering out of sequence, labelled "X0" because of its anomalous nature and how it's a hybrid of all the DMSD weapons. Also, it's "X-Zero" not "X-Oh." Category:Weapon Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Firearm